


Only Human After All [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [13]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Saving People Hunting Things, Slow Burn, UST, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for "Only Human After All" byimpala_chickFic Summary: Lydia told her she wasn't going to escape the nogitsune, and Allison felt prepared for that. But then Scott died and she didn't, and she has to figure out how to keep on living. She turns to hunting, knowing it's something she can do far away from Beacon Hills. Her dad's friend Rufus takes her under his wing, and she lets her grief and anger fuel her missions. And then Stiles shows up at a ghost hunt, and Allison's perspective changes. He might not be such a bad partner, but what would it mean to keep him in her life?





	Only Human After All [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Everyone forever please keep writing Teen Wolf/SPN crossovers, so I can keep arting them, k thanks. ;D (Also: GO READ [THE FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471195)!!)

_Title Art_

 

_Broken Hearts_

 

_Not Today_


End file.
